¿Y qué fue del giratiempo de Hermione?
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lo tiene Harry en la mano y no recuerda cómo se usa... Así que vete tú a saber dónde acaba. Retazos de James/Lily - viaje en el tiempo. Regalo para Fatty por el AI de EEQCR...


**Gui:** Y... Este es el regalo para Doncella de Lorde, Fatty, del Amigo Invisible del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas que pidió un Un James/Lily en el que Harry viaje accidentalmente en el tiempo y vaya a parar justo a una de las mejores Navidades de sus padres. Con Sirius y Remus involucrados, obviamente. Feliz Navidad!

**Disclaimer:** A veces, Jotaká no habría permitido esto, pero es un regalo.

* * *

**¿Y qué fue del giratiempo de Hermione?**

Pues estaba en las manos de Harry que se había metido en la casa de los gritos pensando en su padrino un domingo sin mucho que hacer. Y es que hacía un poco más de una semana, se había enterado de que tenía un padrino. Y tenía que sentirse afligido si dicho padrino perseguido por la ley había huído a lomos de un hipogrifo (también perseguido por la ley). Porque no es que tener a dos seres queridos perseguidos por la ley juntos fuese agradable pero lejos... Ah, la lejanía sí era importante. Así que Harry distraído se paseaba por el suelo de la Casa de los Gritos dándole vueltecillas a la manilla de la derecha del giratiempo, preguntándose cómo funcionaría y qué tipo de hechizo había que utilizar, ya que no lo recordaba del todo bien.

Mientras él gira el giratiempo, nosotros aclararemos que está haciendo justo lo que hay que hacer para hacerlo funcionar y que lleva más vueltas de las que debería. Teniendo en cuenta que en nuestro fic, los giratiempos son irrompibles y no tienen límite de tiempo.

Así que se tiró las vueltas suficientes (queno calcularemos) para ir tan atrás en el tiempo que aún no había nacido, aunque puede que estuviese siendo creado. Y en un momento se tropiezó y dejó de girar la manecilla. Y se dio un coscorrón tremendo que le dejó semi KO. Así que cuando consigió levantarse, no se había enterado de que había viajado en el tiempo.

Una aclaración sobre giratiempos: cuando viajas al pasado te quedas tal cual. No rejuveneces. El problema es que para volver a tu tiempo no tienes un giratiempo que vaya al revés. Y tienes que esperar. Y sí que envejeces. Por eso es peligroso. Pero Harry no lo sabía, y algún mago guay ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo volver, que aún tenía que participar en un torneo, arriesgar su vida mil veces y matar a Voldemort. Oh, no, matarlo no. Desarmarlo y que muera nadie sabe cómo.

Había algo que le escamaba, y es que nevaba. Y él se había metido en la Casa de los Gritos en Junio con un giratiempo. No hay que ser estúpido para mosquearse. Aunque Harry pensó que estaría soñando.

_Estaba completamente desnuda. Oh, bueno, no del todo. Aún llevaba el collar de la snitch_

Harry seguía atónito contemplando la nieve por la ventana cuando oyó un ruido. Un ruido extraño, sospechoso. Provenía del piso de arriba. Así que comenzó a subir los escalones porque un Gryffindor no espera a identificar el ruido sino que actúa. Y si era la ventana y podría haberse ahorrado subir, daba igual. Los Gryffindor no son vagos.

Lo que Harry no tenía en cuenta era que no estaba soñando. Se había convencido de que tenía una alucinación o algo por el estilo pero no era nada de eso. Era real.

Y claro, siendo real y estando uno en una casa ajena (una casa un tanto destartalada, todo hay que decirlo, y no estaba claro que perteneciese a alguien. Claro que las casas abandonadas siempre pertenecen a alguien que las ha abandonado pero que las posee legalmente) no debería subir a cerrar la ventana abierta que da golpes en el piso de encima, en el caso en el que fuera la ventana la del ruido y no cualquier otra cosa menos agradable de descubrir.

Pronto entendió todo esto. Pero ese pronto llegó algo tarde. El ruido provenía de una habitación cuya puerta estaba entrecerrada. Y mientras se acercaba, oía más ruidos que al principio. Ruidos que le hicieron deducir que había dos personas en la habitación de la puerta entrecerrada, que no era otra que en la que habían mantenido una conversación con Sirius Black Hermione, Ron y él mismo hacía ya más de una semana. O dentro de muchos años, si la alucinación no era una alucinación sino real y de verdad había viajado tanto en el tiempo. Hacia atrás. Y claro, dos personas jadeando en una habitación son sospechosas. Sospechosas de estar haciendo actos indebidos. En la Casa de los Gritos. Sea ahora, hace mil años o dentro de mil años, la verdad es que Harry estaba un poco perdido. Pero vamos, que aunque para nosotros tiene toda la pinta de ser lo que es realmente (dos adolescentes practicando el ... Lo llamaremos coito o acto sexual, en fin, me entendéis, que se estaban reproduciendo sin la verdadera intención de reproducirse) para Harry que el pobre tenía trece años y estaba desorientado, no estaba tan claro.

Además es un cotilla. Porque aún barajaba la posibilidad de haberse quedado en su tiempo y tenía que verificarlo. Vamos que... Seguro que ya había visto a esos dos en Hogwarts.

_De alguna manera, todo era perfecto. Él ante ella y ella ante él, dos, uno. Era perfecto en toda su imperfección. No había más amor que este. Se sentía tan feliz que casi podía eclipsar que también sentía un montón de cosas más banales, como un calentón._

Harry echó una ojeada por el resquicio de la puerta. Y vio la cama y dos cuerpos sin sábana y en fin, se pervirtió su mente preadolescente. No debía haber mirado. Sobretodo porque vio un par de cosas inquietantemente familiares. Unas gafas sobre la mesa, pase. Una capa invisible idéntica a la suya en el suelo, empieza a ser sospechoso. Ropa por los suelos, normal. Pero había algo más y es que el chico era tan moreno como la chica pelirroja. Y la gota que colmó el vaso fue tan fatal como inevitable: la chica susurró (en voz bastante alta) el nombre de "James".

Harry bajó lo más sigilosamente que pudo las escaleras. Ya se arrepentía de haber subido a cerrar la ventana que no sonaba (podía haberse dado cuenta de que la Casa de los Gritos tiene las ventanas cagadas y por lo tanto no se pueden abrir) en una casa ajena. Estaba muy incómodo. Demasiado. No sabía qué hacer. Su mente había creado la imagen de sus padres... haciéndolo. Y bueno, aunque para ellos era maravilloso, para él no. Y no sabía qué hacer. Se le ocurrió saltar por la ventana y huir, girar el giratiempo en el otro sentido muchas veces (aunque no sabía cuántas habían sido y ya estaba haciendo cálculos aunque no sabía en qué día y año estaba), huir por el pasadizo... Pero algo le decía (es que algo es inteligente) que habría gente tanto fuera como a la salida del laberinto. Gente como Remus Lupin o Sirius Black al que había conocido hacía menos de una semana o dentro de unos muchos años.

Así que hizo la estupidez de volver a girar el giratiempo dos o tres veces. Y salir por el pasadizo.

Llegó a Hogwarts. Y Sauce Boxeador casi le arranca un brazo. La gente lo miraba pasar sin sospechar (no había mucha gente, se parecía a James Potter en más joven pero corría así que nadie estaba del todo seguro e iba vestido de Gryffindor). Y se coló en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y vio un precioso árbol de Navidad con regalos a los pies. Se escondió detrás y esperó, con ganas de llorar. Pronto aparecieron los cinco. Los Merodeadores y Lily Evans. Y cogieron regalos y los abrieron y comentaron cosas. James y Lily se besaron y se miraron con amor, como diciéndose cosas. Harry sabía lo que se estaban diciendo. No debía pararles. No deben verte, oyó a Hermione. Y todos se fueron. Y le dejaron ahí, solo. Seguramente fuera una de las mejores navidades de sus padres, pero Harry solo quería poder volver a su tiempo.

Conseguiría volver, no os preocupéis, pero no sabemos cómo. Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que se dejó el giratiempo en el pasado (luego lo encontró un niño y se lo regaló a su madre que era muggle y armó la gorda cuando lo usó sin querer. Pero esa es otra historia)...

* * *

Entiendo que es raro y seguramente no lo que te esperabas pero ha salido así :) espero que te guste

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
